This invention pertains to the field of microbial polysaccharides. In this field, it is known that a common feature of certain microorganisms is the production of exocellular heteropolysaccharides. Heteropolysaccharides are high molecular weight generally linear carbohydrate polymers containing two or more kinds of monosaccharides that form a repeating unit that is polymerized.
The usefulness of most heteropolysaccharides is based on their ability to alter the viscosity and rheology of aqueous solutions. In addition, heteropolysaccharides have related secondary functions, such as emulsification, suspension, stabilization, flocculation, lubrication, film-formation, etc.
Heteropolysaccharides are Widely used in food, well drilling, agricultural and a wide variety of other industrial applications. Commercial demand for these water soluble gums has greatly increased over the last few decades. Furthermore, new industrial techniques create a need for heteropolysaccharides with new physical properties. Consequently, the need for heteropolysaccharides with different functionality ranges, coupled with commercial demand, has clearly indicated the necessity for the development of new heteropolysaccharides with new and different physical properties.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new heteropolysaccharide, which is produced by a new Alcaligenes species. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method for making this new heteropolysaccharide. It is another object to provide microorganisms for making the new compound. A still further object is the provision of formulations containing the new heteropolysaccharide. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description.